Amantes del Ramen
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: -Tengo hambre-ttebayo- ella asintió- A comer- y sin mas ambos se dispusieron a probar tan exquisito manjar su Ramen, el gusto que compartían ambos Horrible xD pero espero lo lean :33


**Continuacion de : Amo el Ramen!**

**Espeo les guste xd tanto tiempo intentando terminarlo y por fin :DD espero les guste xD**

**.**

**.**

**M. Kishimoto-sama *-* es el creador de Naruto-kun :33**

**.**

**.**

**En mis historias Hinata-sama es la protagonista *-***

**.**

**3**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**Accion xd**

**Amantes del Ramen**

Estaba sobre su cama, tenia fiebre y sudaba en exceso- Hinata-sama tiene mucha fiebre por favor descanse- dijo el castaño que no se había inmutado en separarse de ella ni un segundo

-H-hai...p-pero N-neji-niisan... t-tie-nes en-tre-nam-miento- dijo la chica entrecortadamente y con su respiración un poco agitada

-Lo se Hinata-sama, debo irme pero no quiero dejarla en ese estado- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a la chica

-N-no te p-preo-cupes... v-ve y-yo es-tare bien- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa un tanto forzada

-Si necesita algo no dude en mandar a alguien para que venga- ella solo asintio- Cuidese Hinata-sama- y tras un beso en la frente se dispuso a salir de la habitación

-C-cuid-date N-niisan- dijo en un susurro mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos con deseos de descansar un poco

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji por su parte al salir se fue a un paso un tanto apresurado, por no querer separarse de su prima se había retrasado y hoy debía ir al entrenamiento rutinario, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en una cabellera rubia que se acercaba a él con rapidez

-Oe! Neji!- gritaba el chico quien se dispuso a seguir al castaño

-¿Naruto?- dijo un tanto incrédulo a la voz que lo llamaba, se giro en todas las dirección en busca del rubio pero este le sorprendió al aparecerse detrás suyo

-Neji! a donde vas-ttebayo- dijo con su gran sonrisa

-A entrenar- prefirió una respuesta corta ya que con el rubio se decía algo y este sin ningún sentido empezaba a hablar sobre Ramen

-¿Sabes donde esta Hinata-chan?- pregunto un tanto nervioso

-En casa- dijo el ceño un poco por el incidente anterior con el rubio

-¡Genial! la iré a visitar-ttebayo- y con una gran sonrisa zorruna se dispuso a girar pero fue detenido por la mano que el castaño le coloco sobre el hombro

-Ni se te ocurra aprovecharte de Hinata-sama... ella se encuentra enferma- dijo con una voz un tanto tenebrosa

-¿Enferma? con mas razón debo visitarla-ttebayo...- el castaño con un suspiro de desaliento soltó al rubio quien desapareció en un momento

-Espero que Hinata-sama se encuentre bien- soltó al aire para luego emprender su camino nuevamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría con gran energía, quería verla, después de esa larga misión lo único que quería es llegar junto a ella y aclararle sus sentimientos los cuales ya los tenia mas que definidos -Hinata-chan...- dijo en un susurro e inmediatamente una sonrisa surco su rostro_ 'Te llevare Ramen-ttebayo'' _dijo en su mente mientras se dirigía a su puesto favorito de comida

-Hey Viejo- dijo entrando al pequeño lugar

-¡Oh Naruto! que gusto verte- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras entregaba un plato de Ramen a otro cliente

-Dame diez tazones de Ramen para llevar-ttebayo- dijo tomando asiento

-¿Para llevar? acaso vas de misión hijo- dijo un poco intrigado el mayor

-No, no es solo que visitare a una fanática del Ramen como yo-ttebayo-

-¿Ah si? ¿Acaso es la chica con la que te besaste hace mas de una semana?- y formando una sonrisa un tanto picara se le subieron todos los colores al rostro del rubio

-Oe, oe deja de investigar y mejor dame los tazones- dijo mientras hacia un puchero a lo que el mayor estallo en carcajadas

-Eres único muchacho, espera un poco te los preparare como te gustan- el rubio solo asintió a lo que el mayor se dispuso a hacer su trabajo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con una tos que lastimaba fuertemente su garganta se la paso en la misma posición desde que su primo le había dejado sola, perdida en sus pensamientos recordaba aquel rubio y el beso que había recibido de el hace unas dos semanas -N-naruto-kun...- soltó su susurro suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos eh imaginaba esos brillantes ojos, rebelde cabellera y su gran sonrisa -N-naruto-kun...-

-¡Me llamabas-ttebayo!- dijo fuerte el chico propiciándole un gran susto a la ojiperla quien hace unos momentos estaba empezando a sentir un profundo sueño- Hinata-chan- dijo sonriente al tener la atención de la chica, inmediatamente salto de la ventana por la cual había entrado y se sentó en la silla junto a la gran cama de la ojiperla

-N-naruto-kun...- roja como un tomate se sentó recostando su espalda en su cómoda almohada-C-como e-ent-traste...N-naruto-kun- dijo posando su mirada en sus manos las cuales apretaban su manta con tal de no caer desmayada frente al chico

-Por la ventana-ttebayo- con esa frase una gota de sudor cruzo por la frente de la chica-Neji me dijo que estabas enferma asi que he venido-ttebayo- y ensanchando su sonrisa le mostro el tesoro que guardaba muy bien en esa mochila -Te traje Ramen-ttebayo- y como por arte de magia los ojos de la ojiperla se iluminaron al igual que los del rubio

-R-ramen- a su mente llego la vez en la que lo probo y luego ese beso de Naruto, el cual tenia un toque de sabor a Ramen

-Hai- abrió la mochila y de esta empezaron a salir tazones y tazones hasta quedar diez sobre la cama de la chica-Están recién hechos, el viejo dice que deberías volver, al parecer tu me haces competencia en comer Ramen-ttebayo- y ese sonrojo volvió de nuevo al rostro de la ojiperla

-N-no de-bis-te p-preocupar-te p-por mi N-naruto-kun- dijo bajando de nueva cuenta la mirada viendo con ojitos de perrito todo los tazones de Ramen

-Lo se- la chica levanto la mirada un tanto desconcertada -Pensé que era mucho Ramen para mi, así que te traje a ti también-ttebayo- otra vez la mirada de la chica-Además Sakura-chan no quiso comer conmigo- y eso rebaso el gran vaso de cordura de la chica

-Naruto-kun- dijo de una forma seca pasándole escalofríos al rubio por todo el cuerpo-Si tanto deseas comer con Sakura-san deberías invitarla, yo estoy bien, necesito descansar así que onegai, podrías irte- su voz sonó segura pero por dentro se sentía una tonta al a verse ilusionado de esa forma con Naruto

-No- ella levanto su mirada encontrándola con la penetrante Azul Zafiro-Sakura-chan dice que esta muy ocupada así que mi tiempo libre es tuyo-con estas palabras la mirada de la chica se volvió una un tanto aterradora viniendo de ella-Que quieres hacer...Hi-na-ta-chan- dijo en un tono un tanto seductor

-Quiero que te vayas-

-No puedo-

-Porque no- dijo empezando a perder la paciencia

-Porque he venido a verte, no sabes todo el tiempo que quise venir- y una luz de esperanza se formo en el corazón de la ojiperla pensando que todo lo que le dijo fue por la actitud distraída del rubio

-No, nose N-naruto-kun- dijo en un tono más suave recuperando casi por completo su tono suave y dulce de voz

-Hinata-chan somos amigos ¿no?-esas palabras fueron una punzada para el pecho de la ojiperla, si eso eran...porque el beso que se dieron en el puesto de Ramen no significo nada ¿Verdad?

-S-si N-naruto-kun-

-Entonces a comer, Hinata-chan, traje todo esto pensando en que te gustaría ya sabes por que eres amante del ramen-ttebayo ¿o no?-

-H-hai- dijo un tanto decaída

-Hinata-chaaaaaaan que pasa, te ves terrible-ttebayo- dijo en chillido haciendo que la chica se sintiera fatal

-Naruto-kun- dijo ya de por si enojada por todo lo que el rubio decía

-¿Si?- dijo mientras tomaba un platón del ramen

-Vete- dijo otra vez en forma fría y tenebrosa como un verdadero Hyuuga

-No lo hare-ttebayo-

-Te pido que te vayas- dijo mientras luchaba contra las lagrimas que peleaban por salir

-Oblígame-ttebayo- dijo con sonrisa maliciosa _''Por fin hare que Hinata-chan se enoje, como me soporta-ttebayo''_ reía para sus adentros al ver que su plan por fin surtía efecto

-Te pido que te vayas Uzumaki Naruto- un escalofrió surgió en la espina del rubio pero aun así no se retracto

-Vaya Hinata-chan si fueras mi novia me daría miedo hacerte enojar, pero como eres solo mi amiga no creo que sea tan importante-ttebayo- empezó a soltar un aura maligna a su alrededor

-Urusai, te he dicho que te vayas- levanto una mano con intenciones de cachetear al rubio, este al ver la acción por reflejo tomo la muñeca de la chica y de un balonazo la acerco hasta el quedando a unos centímetros de distancia

-Me gusta mas la Hinata tierna y tímida, es mucho mas bonita aunque enojada también te ves hermosa Hina-chan- la chica se sonrojo ante la distancia, lentamente el rubio se acercó rosando sus labios con los de ella

-Q-que h-hac-ces... n-no... p-para- decía totalmente nerviosa, tenia su cabeza vuelta añicos, su corazón agitado y estaba en una batalla llena de emociones, ira por como la trato, vergüenza por lo cerca que estaban, dolida por rechazarla, ofendida porque solo la quería para sus necesidades pero por sobretodo feliz porque lo tenia tan cerca, porque sentía su respiración, estaba excitada por como lamia sus labios

-Te Amo Hina-chan- dijo en un susurro, abrió sus ojos perla de par en par y sin esperar mas el la beso

Se mantuvieron asi,solto la muñeca de la chica y esta por inercia paso sus pequeñas manos por el cuello del rubio enredando sus dedos con los rebeldes cabellos, el por su parte degustaba los labios de la chica, paso su mano por la cintura de esta mientras la otra acariciaba su rostro, en verdad era hermosa tan hermosa y solo para el como era posible no haberse dado cuenta lo mucho que la chica lo amaba? era un verdadero Baka y todo lo que se atravesara para referirse a el solo por no fijarse en la gran mujer que era Hinata

-N-naruto-kun- dijo en un susurro mientras se separaban lentamente juntando sus frentes la una con la otra-P-porque l-lo h-has echo-

-Era divertido ver tu cara-ttebayo- se sonrojo y bajo su mirada el al ver esto con su mano derecha tomo el mentón de la chica y le obligo a mirarle- Hina-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia?- ella sonrió alegre y asintió dándole un beso tímidamente-Pero seremos amantes- ella sin entender abrió sus ojos y el sonrió con un poco de malicia -El Ramen Hina-chan no seas pervertida-ttebayo- la chica al ser descubierta se sonrojo como un tomate maduro- Hina-chan-

-¿S-si Naruto-kun?- dijo la chica intentando evadir la mirada del rubio, se separaron lentamente y este tomando la mano de su ya novia le beso la mejilla, era el momento perfecto -Grrrrr- sonó el estomago del chico haciendo que ambos soltaran pequeñas carcajadas para no ser descubiertos en el cuarto de la chica

-Tengo hambre-ttebayo- ella asintió- A comer- y sin mas ambos se dispusieron a probar tan exquisito manjar su Ramen, el gusto que compartían ambos

**.**

**.**

**Espero les gustara we xD los dos amores de Naruto xd**

**Ramen**

**Hinata-sama **

***.***

**.**

**.**

**¿Me merescoco Reviews?**

**Digan que si xD**

**.**

**.**

****Naruto: Me gusto ^/^

Bibi: Un regalo para ti xD te trato muy mal u.u ese es trabajo de la chiclosa no mio xD

Naruto: Estas arruinando el momento ^^'

Bibi: Si si lo se xD como sea, la combinacion de tus dos amores xd Ramen & Hinata-sama *.*

Naruto: O/O Mis amores... H-hinata...

Bibi: Limpiate la baba ¬¬

Naruto: Urusai-ttebayo!

Tobi: Ramen! Tobi buen chico qiero ramen :33

Bibi: Sisi tobi hoy invita Naruto ;D

Tobi: Weee :D

Naruto: Naniiii? porque yo-ttebayo

Bibi: Callate y camina -Arrastro a naruto has el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen- Ahh! pero antes... Arigato por leer! espero les gustara ^/^

.

.

Hasta la proxima xD

.

.

Bibi :333' ewe quiero mis galletas . ... ... .


End file.
